Breed
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: On a routine break-in Chase is attacked by a wolf and as he is soon to realize, a bite from this wolf will change his life forever. Crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1 Bitten

I know I'm not finished with Hybrid Rainbow yet but me and my friend Leah felt the need to write this. This chapter was written by me and the next chapter should be written by Leah so hopefully everyone will like the collab we're doing. Please review it makes us happy.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Chase groaned as he saw a red iron gate blocking his path. He stopped the car and contemplated going back to the hospital and telling House that he hadn't found anything important in their patient's house but he knew he couldn't do that. With his luck the key to solving the case was in the farm house just beyond the metal gate. So reluctantly he got out of his car, locking the door even though he doubted anyone could even find his car he was so far away from civilization, let alone break in and steal anything.

He shoved his keys in his pocket and climbed over the fence before making the long trek up the dirt road towards the farm house. It seemed as if had been walking forever on the road that was lined with forest on each side.

Chase stopped suddenly as he heard a branch snap somewhere behind him and he looked around, expecting some axe murderer to jump out at him and hack him to pieces. He waited for a moment and listened intently to his surroundings. All he heard was the rustle of leaves in the wind and birds chirping. He shrugged, figuring he had heard a squirrel or some other animal.

He didn't hear any other suspicious noises as he walked and he sighed in relief when the small road opened up to a beautiful green field. He could see the farm house sitting in the very middle of the field, it had a fence around it and he could see animals grazing lazily on the soft green grass.

Chase began to make his way across the field when he heard the animals begin to run around madly, making terrified squealing and screeching noises. Chase stopped, wondering if his presence was causing the animals to be ill at ease. He didn't notice the large grey wolf running straight at him from behind. Chase heard quick steps coming up from behind him and he turned to see the wolf was almost on him. His eyes widened and he began to run towards the farm house in a vain attempt to get away.

He looked behind him to see the wolf still running at him but he noticed that it's back right leg was seemed to be injured so its speed was decreased. He somehow managed to pick up his speed, the serene landscape around him blurred into a see of green and brown and the farm house came closer and closer. 'Almost there,' Chase thought triumphantly to himself. But his internal victory was short lived as he felt his left leg give out from under him and he slammed down onto the hard ground. He looked behind him and saw that he had stepped right into a gopher hole.

"Fuck!" Chase cried as he scrambled to get back to his feet but the wolf barreled into him and he cried out when he felt the wolf's razor sharp teeth dig into his right arm.

He screamed in agony and he felt the wolf's grip on his arm loosen slightly at his cries. He didn't struggle, knowing that if he did the wolf's teeth would shred his arm and make the damage even worse.

'Oh what the hell does it matter, I'm going to get eaten alive by the big bad wolf anyway. I wonder if House will care that I've gone missing or if I'll just stay out here forever and fertilize the grass.'

As he thought about his ultimate death he was surprised when the wolf let go of him and backed away slowly.

The two stared at each other and Chase wondered what was going on with the wolf. He looked the wolf over as the wolf did the same to him. The wolf seemed bigger up close and it was very intimidating and even with the hurt leg it still held a presence of strength and power. The fur was a mixture of grey, brown, and white and looked so soft Chase wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the wolf's fur but he held himself back figuring he'd get his hand bitten off. He looked up at the wolf's face and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw that it had bright sapphire eyes. He had never seen a wolf with blue eyes before, then again he hadn't had much contact with wolves in his life up until that moment so he supposed it wouldn't be odd for wolves to have human eye colour.

Chase held his breath as the wolf sniffed the air before letting out a piercing howl. Fear gripped Chase's heart, he remembered seeing movies that had wolves in them and they usually howled to call their pack together.

The blond watched in surprise as the wolf turned and ran as fast as it could back into the cover of the forest. Chase stared after it for a second before shaking his head and looking down at his bleeding arm. He needed to get back to the hospital and get the wound cleaned and stitched up. As he began to stand he felt the world around him spin and he staggered forward a few paces before stopping and trying to regain his bearings.

He closed his eyes against the spinning of vibrant colours that made his stomach lurch violently. "Help," he whispered but the sound of his own voice was so loud he thought his ears would begin to bleed.

Chase opened his eyes once more and he felt bile rise up into his throat and he hunched over as he vomited up everything he had eaten for lunch. He staggered away from the vomit, the very smell assaulting his senses and he began to heave once more but there was nothing left in him to throw up.

The swirling colours around him began to darken and he wondered if time had passed while he was in this hell of the senses and it was now nightfall. He fell to his knees as the colours became darker and darker and he could feel himself falling to his side as darkness overcame him.

The wolf with blue eyes watched the blond from his hiding place in the thicket of trees and he whimpered slightly as he saw the young man throw up and then finally pass out. His ears perked up as he heard human footsteps coming closer to him. The wolf looked over his shoulder and saw a man coming towards him. The man smiled as the wolf came up to him and licked at his hand affectionately. He lifted his hand and began to scratch behind the wolf's ears, causing the wolf to whine softly in appreciation. The man looked out to the field where the blond lie and he bit his bottom lip softly before sighing.

"Come on, lets get him out of here," the man said and the wolf took off running toward the unconscious blond, the man following close behind.

* * *

The pain woke him. It was all consuming and felt as if was being burned slowly from the inside out. His bones breaking and joining back together, just to break again. His muscles shriveled and died before coming back to life stronger. His skin broke open and peeled off of his body before his body slowly made a new one, much like a snake would. His lungs collapsed, his eyes melted out of his head and his brain leaked out of his ears and nose. His blood boiled, his nerves were being sliced down the middle. His DNA was unraveling and dissolving. He was being unmade.

He let out an anguished scream and he felt hot tears make their way down his cheeks. He was in hell, he had to be.

"It's gonna be ok Chase," he heard a voice say through his pain. He barely recognized the voice and somehow he had the strength to call out.

"House…House…hurts so much…help," Chase cried and he could feel arms wrap tightly around him as he continued to writhe and thrash in a vain attempt to try and shake off his pain.

"I know it hurts Chase but it's almost over."

House's voice was soft and comforting but laced with sadness and Chase wondered what had made the older man so upset.

"Can't we give him something?" he heard another voice say.

"No, if we give him morphine it'll stop the transformation completely and he'll never be whole again. He has to go through this," he heard House say.

He felt an extra set of arms wrap around him as his cries of anguish became louder and he screamed out for mercy.

"It's almost over," House whispered into Chase's sweaty blond hair.

"You're going to be fine Chase, just concentrate on our voices ok," the man said and Chase realized he was trying to get him to be distracted from the pain he was in.

"Listen to Wilson, Chase," House said.

"W-Wilson?" Chase asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes we're both here Chase, we aren't going anywhere," Wilson said and he felt the arms around him tighten.

Chase made to say something but he felt his throat close up and his body began to spasm. House and Wilson held him as best they could and waited until the spasm passed.

Wilson's breath caught in his throat when Chase stopped screaming and moving and went completely limp in their arms.

It was quiet in the apartment for what seemed two eternities before Wilson broke the thick silence.

"Is it over?" he asked as he looked over at House who was staring down at the blond in his arms.

"Yes, it's over," he whispered as he lay Chase down on the soft bed before he grabbed his cane and slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. Wilson closed his eyes sadly when he heard House begin to vomit.

* * *

It was nightfall when Chase woke; he felt no real pain just a persistent aching all over his body. He looked around him and saw that he wasn't in the hospital or even in his own apartment. He vaguely remembered hearing House and Wilson talking to him during his pain filled hour but he began to wonder if he had imagined their voices to keep him from going insane.

He groaned as he tried to sit up but he stopped and lay back down as he heard footsteps and a cane thumping against the ground coming from the hallway.

House and Wilson stood in the doorway and he stared at them in surprise, so he hadn't just imagined their voices.

"How do you feel?" House asked as he came closer to the bed.

"Achy and sore all over," he said in a hoarse whisper. House nodded his head "Good, it means everything worked the way it should."

"What worked, what's going on?" Chase asked.

"Do you remember what happened to you in the field?" House asked.

"Yea, there was a wolf, it chased me down and bit me," Chase said wondering what that had to do with anything.

It was quiet for a moment before House asked "How much do you know about werewolves?"

Chase stared up at him in surprise; he certainly hadn't expected that to come out of his boss's mouth.

"Is this a joke House?" Chase asked wondering why the older man was mocking him after all that had happened to him.

"Just answer the question," House said.

"They change into a wolf during the full moon, they have to get bitten by another werewolf to become one, when they're wolves they become blood thirsty, that's about all I know," Chase said tersely.

House nodded "I thought you'd say that."

"What the hell is going on?" Chase asked not understanding why they hadn't taken him to the hospital and why they were asking him asinine questions.

"You're a werewolf Chase," Wilson said and House looked over at the other man crossly.

"Yea sure, look if you two are done making fun of me can you please take me to the hospital, I should get the bite on my arm looked at," Chase said as he tried to sit up once more but winced at the tightness in his aching muscles and he was surprised when House gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"We're not making fun of you, here I'll show you," House said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Chase stared at House waiting for the man to laugh at him and tell him how stupid he was. He almost jumped out of his skin when he blinked and as he opened his eyes once more he saw a large grey, brown, and white wolf with blue eyes sitting on the bed where House had been.

Chase's eyes widened in realization as he stared at House, "The wolf from the field," he whispered in shock.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and tentatively touched House's forehead and was surprised when House leaned into his touch. Chase smiled slightly and ran his fingers through the fur that was as soft as it looked.

He looked over at Wilson who was smiling at the two and he wondered what in the name of God was going on. It certainly wasn't natural for someone you thought to be totally human turn out to actually be a wolf.

Chase pulled his hand back and in the blink of an eye the wolf was gone and the House he was used to seeing was back.

"You bit me," Chase said. It wasn't accusing just a simple statement of recognition and House nodded his head.

"I had to," House said.

"Mind telling me why?" Chase asked.

House shrugged "Cause you're our mate and you were meant to be a wolf," the older man said nonchalantly.

"Um…what?" Chase asked.

"You know how most animals have mates?" House asked and Chase nodded his head. "Well wolves are animals that have one mate, only in this case you have two mates, me and Wilson."

"You and me and Wilson are supposed to be together?" Chase asked in shock.

"Yup, that's why I had to bite you, because you were meant to be a wolf, only people who are meant to be wolves ever get bitten by another wolf, it's supposed to ensure the survival of the species or something like that," House explained.

"So the three of us are mates and are werewolves," Chase said trying to see if he had all his facts straight.

"Only you and I are wolves, don't use the word werewolf that's just degrading," House said as he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why isn't Wilson a wolf?"

Wilson smiled "Because like House said only certain people are meant to be wolves."

"And you aren't one of them?" Chase asked.

"Nope."

"Trust me Jimmy you aren't missing anything," House said as he remembered back to the time when he was bitten and had been alone for his transformation.

"From what I just saw Chase go through I'm just going to assume you're right," Wilson said.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Chase asked focusing their attention back to the blond lying in the bed.

"Show you how to do what?" House asked although he had a pretty good idea of what Chase was going to ask him.

"Show me how to change into a wolf," Chase said.

"I will when you can stand up alright," House said as he stood up from the bed.

"Get some sleep ok Chase," Wilson said with a smile and Chase nodded his head slightly so as not to increase the aching.

He watched the two leave and closed his eyes; certain that when he woke up everything would be normal again even though a part of him didn't want it to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Genetics

This chapter was written by my friend Leah and I'll be writing the next chapter and alternating like that from now on. Ok please review cause this chapter is awesome.

* * *

Wilson made his way out to the living room alone as House slipped into the bathroom once more. He settled down on the couch and locked his eyes on the TV. He closed his eyes for a moment, biting his lower lip. He wasn't able to see what it was like when House was bitten (for all he knew, he was bitten sometime as a child) and part of him reached out to Chase. In all his years of being a doctor, of seeing patients suffer from the after effects of chemo and radiation, of seeing families torn apart by the death of a child, a parent, a lover; nothing he saw in his life could compare to the pain that he saw in Chase's helpless eyes. He looked up as he heard footsteps followed by the thumping of a cane.

"You okay?" Wilson murmured as House slipped on the couch.

House nodded closing his eyes for a moment, "It really could've been worse. He'll sleep through the night. The entire ordeal is exhausting and he could've done damage to himself. He's lucky he wasn't alone."

Wilson nodded "We'll feed him tomorrow then?"

"Just not as the wolf. I don't know how his body will react to the changes so quickly. Once he learns how to control his forms, then we'll feed him. The human side wont be too happy with a plate of raw meat but the wolf will be ecstatic...then again, we're feeding him venison so he'll be happy. Deer is one of the first meats a pup gets to taste."

"His first meal," Wilson said fondly. "We should get one of those baby books and keep track of all of this: first meal, first howl, first mistaking a skunk to be a kitty and chasing said kitty until it sprays him, first tomato juice bath…"

"We're wolves Wilson, not mongrels."

Wilson chuckled, reaching around House's body, scratching at the back of his ears, "You'll like it too, wont you? We'll have more meat in the house and everything."

"Better then when you tried to feed me tofu," House snorted.

"Nothing wrong with tofu."

"Wolves eat meat Jimmy."

"There was meat in there."

"Covered in vegetables. I'm not a rabbit, I eat rabbits."

"Wolves should have a well rounded diet," Wilson argued before returning to the petting, smiling as House leaned into his touch.

"Look who's talking," House grumbled before poking Wilson's stomach.

"Be happy I still gave you desert that night," Wilson smiled, took House's hand and kissed the intruding fingertip.

"We haven't had venison in a long time…" He trailed off before looking up at Wilson. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

Wilson shrugged, "I like you, I like Chase. As long as you two are still my human mates, then it's fine." He paused, blushing slightly, "And…if I can be with you two once in a while."

House let out a laugh that sounded a lot like a wolf barking. He leaned in, pulling Wilson into a deep kiss, his tongue darting past his lips to swipe over the other's teeth and tongue. His hand moved down to Wilson's thigh, moving upwards and traced along the bulge of the crotch of his slacks.

"First time...of course. Chase'll be skittish. It's not that he's a puppy but…he's not full grown either." He grinned, moving up to whisper in Wilson's ear. "Do you want to hold him when I take him Jimmy? Do you want to hear him beg and plead for us?"

Wilson let out a choked sound, rolling his hips upwards to grind into House's touch.

"Yes…You said that you would…tell me …what happened when you-House!" He groaned as the older man slipped his hand into his pants, wrapping his fingertips around his arousal. "Not now..Ch..Chase is right in the other room-"

"And will be sleeping for the rest of the night," House growled in his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and giving it a tug.

"You promised after we turned Chase…you'd tell me." Wilson pulled back, House's hand slipping from his pants. "I've waited long enough Greg."

House sighed, biting his lower lip before pulling his pills out of his pocket. There was no getting out of this one. If Wilson felt this was more important then sex, he really had no choice. "Can't it wait?"

"I've waited long enough," Wilson repeated.

"It wasn't like Chase's. I'll tell you that much."

"Were you alone?" Wilson asked, resting his head on House's shoulder. House had never told him how he was changed from man to beast. Wilson tried to ask thousands of times but House would make the same excuses over and over, I'm tired, I don't want to talk about it, go make some pancakes, shh I'm trying to watch the game.

"It was in Egypt, I was seven."

Wilson nodded, tracing his fingers up and down House's forearms.

"Dad was always working on the base, Mom would always be cleaning or cooking or washing, keeping the house clean so that Dad wouldn't start screaming. I was curious. Egypt's a land of opportunities, discoveries, and mysteries. All I wanted to do was explore."  
"And you couldn't alone?"

House shrugged, his eyes fixed on Wilson's fingers, "Wasn't as fun. There was another boy on the base around my age. His name was Hayb and his family came from Turkey. He was my ticket to the pyramids."

"How so?" Wilson asked.

"Language barrier. Hayb was born on the base so he knew Arabic. I came straight from America so I didn't have a chance to learn as quickly as he did. He would talk to the locals there; I still don't understand how he had those connections at that young age. Anyways, he always managed to get us deep into the bowels of the pyramids. We'd spend hours in there, not really taking the danger into consideration. We were two boys who wanted nothing more then have adventures, get dirty and live without a care in the world."

"So you were bit by a mummified wolf?" Wilson asked, raising an eyebrow.

House shook his head. "Hayb in Turkish means wolf, " he explained, his voice becoming softer. "Through he couldn't transform out of free will."

"I thought you all could."

"Wolves are like people Wilson, we're all different. Watch when Chase changes. Yeah I bit him, but we won't be the same breed. Each Wolf has a different personality, a different soul, different DNA, all of that."

Wilson nodded, "Go on."

"As I said, Hayb would only change on the full moon. We were out in the desert when it happened. Mom saw I was missing from my bed, told Dad who went out with a convoy. He saw his only son on the ground, blood dripping from his neck." House pulled down the collar of his shirt showing the faint yet visible scar.  
"And he gave a damn?"

"At the time…I was still normal." House spat the last word out. "He saw the wolf leaning over his son's body. It was Hayb's first and last bite. He opened a few rounds on him."

"I thought that-"

"If you say anything about silver bullets, I'll thwart you." House glared. "It's another folklore. We can be killed with regular bullets, just like a normal wolf or man. Mind you, it does take a bit more then normal." He passed before continuing. "By daybreak, when they realized Hayb was missing, they went looking for him. They found his body and just put it together that he was killed by Islamic Fundamentalists."

"Didn't they know that's where the wolf went down?"

House shrugged, "I'm sure Dad put two and two together but he never said anything. That morning they kept me in the hospital, in ICU alone. Dad was still working on the base, Mom was still cleaning the house so he wouldn't bitch and I was strapped down to the bed, going through exactly what Chase went through completely alone. They thought I was just suffering from some form of post-traumatic stress disorder. It wasn't until they came in the next morning and saw a wolf laying in my bed that they even began to think differently."

"It never slipped out?"

"It's the government Wilson, if they can make us believe that there are weapons of mass destruction to get into a country filled with oil, or that life from other planets doesn't exist, they can certainly cover up a story about a werewolf. Haven't you ever heard of Area 51?"

Wilson chuckled and nodded slightly. "What happened afterwards?"

"Moved to Japan for a while and then back to America," House gave a final sigh before resting his head on Wilson's shoulders. "Am I done now?" He asked dramatically.

"Yes," Wilson replied, trailing his fingertips up and down House's back. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

House snorted, "Made me relive one of the worse days of my life."

"What are the others?" A soft, heavily accented voice came from the hall.

House jumped out of the seat, wincing as his thigh angrily reminded him that he was missing a muscle. Wilson rolled his eyes, walking past him to where Chase was standing. "How are you feeling?" He asked, looking over the bandages that he and House placed on him.  
"Tired," Chase murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Tired and sore. Like I ran a marathon ten times."

House managed to grab his cane and limped heavily to where his two lovers were standing. "You need to sleep this off Chase. More you sleep now, the easier it'll be for your first transformation."

"Feels like my mouth is filled with cotton." Chase complained, rubbing his eyes again. "The lights hurt."

"Sensitivity," House nodded, wrapping his arms around Chase's torso. "One of the side effects. You'll see how heightened your senses will get."

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Wilson asked.

Chase nodded, looking up at the both of them. "Can you…will you two sleep with me tonight?"

Wilson hesitated before looking over at House who gave him a curt nod. "Go get him some water. Keep ice out of it or he'll have the worst case of brain freeze ever." He glanced at the bandages on his arm. "We'll change those too."

"Shower?" Chase murmured, looking up at the two hopefully.

House paused, "Do you think you can stand up that long?"

Chase nodded.

"Worse comes to worse, he can sit on the ledge," Wilson pointed out, heading to the kitchen.

"True," House murmured, steering Chase into the bathroom. "Now…" He sat him down on the toilet seat, giving a light wince as he kneeled in front of him, gently unwrapping the bandages and gauze.

"'m sorry about your friend," Chase whispered.

House shook his head, "Nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't kill him, you had nothing to do with it."

Chase shrugged, "Still sorry." He paused, glancing down at the wound at his arm before raising it up to his lips, lapping at the blood.

"Ah! Don't make me get the cone," House said, holding Chase's wrist to bring his arm back down. "Licking it isn't going to make it better. You're more of a pup then I thought."

Chase's eyes widened, as he turned pale, "I have…no idea why I did that."

"It's the wolf in you," House explained calmly as he threw the soiled bandages out. "In the beginning, you're going to do some things that you don't understand." He gave a chuckle as Chase reached down with his free hand to stroke at his head. "Like that for example."

"No, I know why I'm doing this." Chase grinned, running his fingertips through the locks of hair and down to the stubble of his chin. "Almost as soft as your fur…hell your fur is almost the color of your hair. Only difference is there's more grey in your fur."

"The breed affects that too. I'm a Mackenzie Valley Wolf."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Will I be one too?"

House shook his head, "Not for me to say. You could be, or you could be a completely different breed. Thing is, those who are meant to be wolves have the wolves inside them already. People think that the biting changes you into a wolf. Instead, it's chemical reaction in the saliva, mixing with your blood that releases the wolf inside of you."

"I think I understand…" Chase replied, giving a soft sigh.

"You'll get it all eventually," House said as he stood up and turned the faucet on, the bathroom filling with steam. "Let's get you out of these clothes then."

Chase blushed hard as House pulled off the T-shirt that they threw on him before placing him in the bed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," House teased as he pulled down the sweatpants. He paused for a moment, his eyes fixed on Chase's cock. He didn't have a chance to look at it before due to how hurried the atmosphere was with he and Wilson trying to get the bleeding to stop and hold Chase during his spasms.

"House…" Chase blushed harder, giving a strangled moan as the older man wrapped his fingertips around him.

"You two starting without me" Wilson's voice came from the doorway.

House looked up, giving a rather wolfish grin as he pulled back to give Wilson a view.

Wilson rolled his eyes before pulling off his own clothes, working on House's.

"What…are you two," Chase blinked, giving a low groan as he watched Wilson press his own nude body up to House's, wanting nothing more then to be between the two men.

Wilson chuckled as he slipped his hands up and down House's chest, kissing down his neck.

"We're going to have to help you in the shower…your muscles are still pretty weak. You may not feel it now but…oh fuck Wilson!" House grunted, grinding up against the other man.

Chase hesitated, giving a soft whimper before standing up and walking over to House and Wilson, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I've…well not that I'm a virgin by any means but…not with."

"We're not doing anything tonight for the most part Robbie," House explained as he pulled him into his arms. "No, not tonight. You're still weak and I'm not playing with the transformation."

Chase nodded against House's chest. "Can…I see you two…make out?"

"You sound just like a high school girl," House teased before giving a wolfish grin, tilting his head back to capture Wilson's lips with his own. Chase shivered, his eyes fixed on the mouths of the two men, tongues fighting for dominance, the soft, almost silent wet sounds that they made. House paused before looking down at Chase and pressed his lips to the blonde. Chase had kissed other men before; he just never really felt a connection with them. Then there was Cameron who just wanted sex and nothing more. Chase needed a relationship. He needed stability and a sense of "grounding".

House pulled away, letting Wilson lean over his shoulder to press his lips up to Chase's Wilson's lips were different, not as rough as House's. Chase really didn't mind the stubble but it was a nice change when Wilson kissed him. It was more tender, not as aggressive as House's tongue. Wilson pulled back and he and House pressed their lips to each other's once more, House's hand on Wilson's cock and Wilson's hand on House's cock. Chase looked down at House's arousal hard and swollen against his stomach, his eyes fixed on Wilson's hand moving up and down, twisting towards the tip, giving a tug at the base. He tried to memorize every movement that Wilson made. He sniffed at the air, the smell of arousal filling his nostrils. He could feel himself harder as he gave a low whine and dropped to his knees.

House pulled back and looked down at Chase, threading his fingers through his hair. "You know where your place is already, don't you?" He murmured, giving the blonde locks a slight tug.

Chase nodded, his eyes fixed on House's bobbing erection, before leaning in to lick at the tip. Wilson smiled, keeping House's cock still in his fist, rubbing it up to Chase's lips. House gave a slight moan, his knees buckling.

"Open a little" Wilson murmured. Chase blushed and opened his mouth slightly as Wilson pushed House's hips forwards, wiping the tip of his cock, as well as a few droplets of pre-cum along Chase's tongue. "That's a good boy," He murmured, doing it once more before pulling House back to give Chase a moment to take in what exactly just happened.

"Not..bad…" Chase murmured after a moment, licking at House's cock once more, then again, over and over trying to keep a steady rhythm of his tongue, like a dog lapping at his water bowl. He gave a whimper before maneuvering Wilson so that he could see him as well. Wilson was different then House. There was a different scent, not as musky, almost smooth. He didn't taste as …manly as House did either. Wilson was also a big smaller in length but thicker in width. Chase paused before taking hold of both Wilson and House, licking at each arousal alternately before placing both the tips in his mouth.

House shuddered, trying to deepen the kiss with Wilson and keep his eyes on Chase at the same time.

Wilson chuckled, groaning as he felt the sensitive tip of his penis brush up to House's, then to Chase's tongue, then back to House's cock, his hands slipping down to Chase's hair as well. "He'll have soft fur," he murmured.

This chapter was written by my friend Leah and I'll be writing the next chapter and alternating like that through out. Anyway this chapter is amazing so please review.

* * *

House nodded, giving the blonde locks an experimental tug once more, "Long haired, he won't be a desert variety. I'd say somewhere more northern, up near my region."

Chase looked up at them before standing up, rubbing his jaw "Could we be the same breed?"

Wilson laughed before pulling Chase into a deep kiss. "It takes a bit of practice but you'll get used to it."

"Just don't bite off more then you can chew…actually, don't bite at all. As for breeds, "House shook his head, "Doubt it. The chances that the breeds are the same after biting are slim to none. Nothing to worry about."

"But it doesn't matter because we still love you," Wilson chimed in, holding both of his lovers close.

"You're still ours no matter if you're a purebred or a mangy mutt." House reached behind Chase's head, scratching at the back of his ears, laughing as he watched the younger man melt in his touch. "I'll tell you now. Wilson gives the greatest head scratches. He knows exactly where to put his fingers that it feels like you're in heaven…" He gave a soft smile before pressing his lips to Chase's. "Let's get you in the tub."

"Speaking of which, you're going to need one too." Wilson said,. "I'm not sleeping with a wolf with the scent of blood on him."

Chase paused, "You sleep as a wolf?"

House shrugged, "I alternate. It depends on my mood really." He gave a soft sigh before transforming into the wolf. He gave a bark before hopping in the tub, spraying both Chase and Wilson with the water.

Wilson gave a sigh, trying to glare at the blue eyed, tail wagging wolf that he called one of his lovers, watching as his blonde haired counterpart slipped in the tub as well. The wolf sniffed at him and Chase laughed as he licked at his nose, his wet tail sending water everywhere.

And for the moment, he was genuinely happy.


End file.
